Aku memilih setia
by JustDandelion
Summary: Dalam cinta, hal yang tersulit bukanlah memilih. Tapi bertahan pada pilihan. /AU
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic by JSYvanilla**

 **H. Sakura, U. Naruto, U. Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ada banyak cara tuhan menghadirkan cinta.**_

 _ **Mungkin engkau adalah salah satunya.**_

 _ **Namun engkau datang disaat yang tidak tepat.**_

 _ **Cintaku tlah dimiliki.**_

 **.**

Aku menutup telepon dari Sasuke. Malam ini hujan turun, membuat janji jalan antara aku dan Sasuke batal karenanya. Cukup kesal, tapi tak apa.

Aku mendapat notif dari akun sosmed milikku. Terdapat satu inbox disana. Saat aku membukanya, nama Uzumaki terlihat disana. Beberapa hari ini aku memang cukup dekat dengannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengannya.

Aku tersenyum saat mendapat pujian darinya. Sesekali aku pun tertawa akibat guyonannya. Uzumaki itu, dia pria yang baik dan humoris. Aku suka saat melihat senyumnya, aku suka saat mendengar candaannya. Entah ini apa, tapi aku merasakan hal yang berbeda setelah beberapa hari ini mengenalnya.

Dia teman sekelasku. Dia seorang murid pindahan dari amegakure dan sudah sebulan disekolahku. Aku mengenalnya saat ia datang terlambat bersamaku saat itu. Ku pikir saat itu ia adalah pria yang menjengkelkan, menyebalkan, serta merepotkan. Namun semua itu kutampik jauh-jauh saat aku mulai mengenalnya. Ia jauh berbeda dari apa yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Memang, jika dilihat dari kacamata luar, Ia terlihat seperti pria yang nakal. Namun jauh didalam, ia seorang pria yang terlampau baik. Aku senang bisa mengenalnya.

Mataku cukup berat untuk terus menerus menatap layar handphone. Namun aku tetap saja membalas inbox dari Uzumaki itu. Aneh memang, tapi aku tidak ingin menghentikan obrolan ini. Hingga akhirnya aku sudah tidak tahan, dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Uzumaki itu. Lalu dibalas dengan ucapan selamat malam juga darinya.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang sejuk telah menyapa hariku. Dengan sepatu jogging putih yang kunenakan, aku siap untuk berlari menuju taman didepan sana. Meski matahari belum muncul dari peradabannya diufuk timur. Namun sudah banyak orang yang datang untuk berlari pagi ke taman ini sepertiku.

Saat ku berlari mengitari air mancur yang terdapat ditaman itu, seseorang tiba-tiba saja memanggil namaku. Aku pun berhenti, sekedar untuk menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Ternyata benar itu kau." Orang itu berseru sambil berlari mendekatiku. Aku tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kau sering lari pagi kesini juga ya." Katanya sambil menoleh kearahku. Kami kini berjalan menyusuri taman.

"Ya. Tapi kalau aku sedang ingin saja." balasku sambil mematikan lagu yang ada di ipod yang kudengarkan. "Kau, sering berlari kesini juga, Uzumaki?" Lanjutku bertanya.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum manis padaku. "Semenjak pindah kesini. Aku selalu menghabiskan lari pagiku disekitar taman ini." Aku mengangguk, tanda menyimak ucapannya.

"Panggil Naruto saja tidak apa." Ia tersenyum menatapku. Aku berusaha mencerna katanya itu. Lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau penduduk tetap kota ini, kan?" Aku menatapnya seksama. "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Bisa antar aku berkeliling kota ini? Aku ingin tau tempat-tempat mana saja yang indah yang ada dikota ini. Selain taman ini." Serunya menatapku dalam. Aku hanya mengedipkan mata sekali, lalu mengangguk. Yah, memang taman ini menjadi salah satu tempat indah yang ada di kota ku.

"Dengan senang hati. Kapan kau akan melakukannya?" Aku menatap jalan didepan. Tidak terasa kalau kami sudah sampai di danau luas taman ini.

"Kalau nanti sore, bisa?"

"Kapan pun aku selalu siap mengantarmu berkeliling kota ini." Aku tersenyum lalu tertawa. Membuatnya ikut tertawa juga karenaku. Aku tidak tau ini perasaan apa, rasanya aneh. Aku begitu senang saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bisa aku meminta nomermu. Supaya aku mudah menghubungimu." Aku mengambil handphone yang disodorkan olehnya. Mengetikkan beberapa nomer kedalam sana.

"Oke. Nanti akan segera ku hubungi." Dia menyimpan kembali handphonenya kesaku training miliknya. "Ah ... Aku begitu menyukai danau ini. Terasa damai saat berada disini." Lanjutnya. Kulihat dia memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku. Ada rasa bergetar dalam hatiku saat melihatnya seperti itu.

Aku mengangguk. Aku pun merasa seperti itu saat berada ditempat ini. Meski disini sedikit ramai, tapi entah mengapa rasanya sangat membuat hati damai. "Apakah kau tau. Bila melihatnya dari ketinggian, danau ini sebenarnya berbentuk love."

"Benarkah?" Aku mengangguk. Teringat dengan Sasuke kala itu yang mengajakku pertama kali ketempat ini. Sasuke mengajakku menaiki pohon yang menjulang didekat danau itu saat aku tidak percaya akan perkataannya.

"Ya ... Aku melihatnya sendiri dari atas pohon itu." Tunjukku kemudian tersenyum, terbayang wajah Sasuke yang tidak tau malu saat itu.

"Pohon? Kau memanjat pohon untuk melihat bentuk danau ini?" Aku mengangguk cepat, menatapnya yang kini menatapku tidak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya lagi bersamaku?" Dia tertawa, membuatku ikut tertawa. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin. Tapi mengingat umurku yang sudah tujuh belas tahun ini, itu pasti akan sangat memalukan.

"Lain kali saja ya. Saat itu aku masih berumur lima belas tahun. Kau mengerti ucapanku, kan?" Aku tertawa sedikit malu teringat pada umur.

"Ya, tak apa. Aku hanya bercanda." Serunya tertawa habis.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Kami sama-sama terdiam menikmati angin yang berhembus ditepi danau. Lalu berlari kembali menghabiskan pagi dengan berlari mengitari danau yang luas.

.

.

.

 _ **Maafkanlah diriku tak bisa bersamamu.**_

 _ **Walau besar dan tulusnya rasa cintamu.**_

 _ **Tak mungkin untuk membagi cinta tulusku.**_

 _ **Dan aku memilih setia.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari semakin gelap saat ini. Aku dan Naruto sedang berada disalah satu tempat yang menjual berbagai macam makanan, pernak-pernik serta benda lainnya. Disini begitu ramai, membuat cuaca yang dingin menjadi hangat karenanya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku menemani Naruto mengelilingi kota ini, dan ini adalah tempat terakhir yang akan aku antarkan padanya.

Sikap Naruto semakin berbeda semenjak kami sering jalan berdua. Begitu pun ekspresinya saat aku membatalkan janji kala itu karena ingin pergi dengan Sasuke. Rasa yang ada didalam hatiku semakin aneh terhadapnya. Tapi aku tak mengerti ini rasa apa. Yang aku pahami, aku hanya senang saat bersamanya.

Naruto mencolek hidungku dengan es krim cokelatnya. Membuatku kesal karena hidungku menjadi lengket. Aku pun membalasnya. Kami saling kejar-mengejar seperti tikus dan kucing. Aku senang saat berada disituasi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bisa berlari dariku, Naruto." aku pun kembali mengejar saat ia kembali mencolek es krimnya dipipiku. Berlari melewati orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang ditempat ini. Namun saat aku hampir mendekatinya, langkah kakiku terhenti seketika saat melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Dia memakai wig rambut gimbal warna warni serta dihidungnya tertempel benda berwarna merah besar. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu. Dia, Naruto itu saat ini seperti seorang badut berkumis kucing. Meski perutnya tidak bunci seperti badut biasanya, namun itu cukup membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya.

"Hei nona cantik." Ucapnya menirukan suara seorang badut saat aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku masih tertawa karenanya.

"Ada yang kurang." Kataku lalu mengambil lagi wig gimbal yang menggantung dibelakang Naruto. memasukkan wig itu kedalam kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Cukup-cukup, Naruto." Aku tidak bisa mengindarinya saat ia akan menangkapku. Menggelitiki pinggangku dalam dekapannya. Yah, itu adalah salah satu hal sensitif diriku.

Setelah beberapa menit ia melepaskanku serta benda-benda yang dikenakannya. Meminta maaf pada penjual karena tidak jadi membeli. Kami berjalan pulang karena hari memang sudah semakin larut. Naruto mengantarku pulang seperti biasa ketika kita sedang jalan. Sepertinya hujan akan turun. karena langit tampak mendung

"Kau tidak lupa arah rumahku, kan. Naruto?" tanyaku saat dia berbelok, sedangkan arah rumahku seharusnya lurus. Dia tidak menjawab. Membuatku semakin bingung saat motornya melaju memasuki taman. Lalu berhenti tepat didepan danau. Disini ada beberapa orang yang sedang berpacaran. Merasa aneh karena Naruto membawaku ketempat ini.

Naruto tetap diam saat aku menuruni motornya. Aku semakin bingung, ada rasa tidak enak yang menyelinap dihatiku. "Narut—"

"—Sakura." ia memotong ucapanku. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak dibuatnya.

"Aku.." ia menghentikan ucapannya. Berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. "Jujur. Saat pertama kali mengenalmu, ada rasa berbeda dalam hatiku. Aku merasa … Begitu nyaman saat bersamamu." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku sungguh tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti ini." lanjutnya kemudian menggenggam tanganku. "Sakura. Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku menyayangimu." Aku menatap dalam maniknya. Menunggu kata yang akan diucapkan oleh mulutnya.

"Aku selalu ingin membuatmu tersenyum. Aku selalu ingin membuatmu tertawa. Aku menyayangimu. Bukan karena kau temanku, namun lebih dari itu." aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Berdiri bersender di motor ninja merah ini. Hatiku berdebar-debar. Entah kenapa rasa bahagia menyelinap begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku begitu mencintaimu sampai rasa ini tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Aku tidak peduli pada kenyataan kalau kau memiliki kekasih. Aku—" aku menggeleng kencang. Menutup telingaku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tidak. Tidak seharusnya hal seperti ini terjadi. Tidak seharusnya Naruto menyatakan cintanya saat ini. Tidak seharusnya aku … mengkhianati cinta Sasuke.

"Tidak. Naruto. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa." aku menatapnya dalam. Seolah menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kulihat Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tidak apa aku menjadi yang kedua dihatimu. Tidak apa kita menjalani hubungan ini diam-diam. Tidak apa, asalkan aku memilikimu." Ia menggenggam tanganku lagi. Namun aku melepaskannya. Aku menggeleng. Terus menggeleng dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Maaf, Naruto." air mataku jatuh begitu saja saat kata itu terucap. Aku berlari menjauh meninggalkannya sendiri. Hujan perlahan turun, membasahi wajahku yang kini bercampur dengan air mata.

Aku tidak peduli tatapan orang saat aku berlari menembus hujan. Yang aku inginkan, hanya menjauh dari tempat ini secepat mungkin. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari perasaan Naruto selama ini. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Naruto menaruh perasaannya kepadaku selama ini. Tidak. Ini semua tidak boleh terjadi. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Sasuke sangat menyayangiku. Sasuke sangat mencintaiku. Bagaimana bisa aku berpaling darinya.

Sasuke … Maafkan aku.

.

.

.

 _ **Inilah akhirnya, harus ku akhiri.**_

 _ **Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam.**_

 _ **Maafkan diriku memilih setia.**_

 _ **Walaupun ku tahu cintamu.**_

 _ **Lebih besar darinya.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku mendudukkan diriku dibangku koridor, menunggu Sasuke yang belum keluar dari kelasnya. Kemudian ku senderkan tubuh dan kepalaku ditembok. Rasanya seperti ada gajah yang menghimpit kepalaku ini.

Setelah kejadian malam kemarin, aku dan Naruto sama-sama tidak berbicara ataupun menyapa saat dikelas. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, akulah yang menghindar darinya. Entah mengapa saat aku berada didekatnya, rasa bersalah selalu menyelinap dalam hatiku. Sungguh tidak enak berada disituasi seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, berharap rasa sakit dikepalaku sedikit berkurang. Namun bayang-bayang Naruto saat malam itu kembali muncul. Membuat hatiku kembali terasa sesak. Aku, tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun aku menahannya, aku tetap tidak bisa. Jika saja saat ini aku masih sendiri. Aku pasti akan menerimanya. Karena hatiku pun sama. Aku menyayanginya namun tidak cukup mengalahkan rasa cintaku untuk Sasuke.

"Sakura." aku membuka mataku saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Tersenyum simpul kepadanya yang menatapku khawatir. Tangannya menyentuh keningku saat aku hendak berdiri.

"Kalau masih pusing kenapa tidak menunggu diuks saja." Ia menggenggam tanganku saat kami berjalan dikoridor yang sepi. Aku hanya diam, tidak menanggapi. Yah, aku bilang padanya kalau kepalaku pusing tadi pagi saat hendak berangkat sekolah, namun tidak memberitahukannya apa penyebab pusingku ini.

"Jaketmu mana? Jangan bilang kau tidak memakainya tadi pagi." Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehannya itu tanpa berniat menjawab seperti biasa. setiap kali ku sakit, Sasuke pasti akan lebih cerewet daripada aku.

Genggaman tanganku dilepas olehnya. Dia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya. "Besok-besok pakai jaketmu. Cuaca saat ini sedang tidak menentu." Omelnya sembari memakaikan jaket ditubuhku. Awalnya aku menolak, namun Sasuke terus memaksa.

"Lalu kau?"

"Pikirkan saja kesehatanmu itu." tangannya kembali menggenggam tanganku. Memasukkannya kesaku jaket miliknya yang kupakai. Koridor ini terlihat sepi, begitu lenggang dari siswa-siswi.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucapku sambil menghentikan langkah. Sasuke bergumam, menoleh kearahku.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Ia tersenyum menatapku yang juga menatapnya. Tangannya yang didalam saku jaket dikeluarkannya. Ia menyentuh rambutku lalu mencium keningku lama.

"Aku tau. Aku pun begitu mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dalam kehidupan ini, hanya ada satu pria yang bisa kau pilih. Dia yang mencintaimu, dia yang menerimamu, dan dia yang memahamimu. Jika kau bingung untuk menentukan, pilihlah yang selalu berada disisimu saat susah maupun senang. Karena itu, adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh… Akhirnya selesai juga.**

 **Ide membuat fanfic ini sebenarnya udh lama, tapi baru saya realisasikan sekarang. Hehe^^**

 **Minta reviewnya ya. Beri tanggapan bagaimana fanfic ini. Saya terima flame dan semacamnya kok. Hehe.. asal yang wajar ya :D**

 **See you next time.**

 **Thankyu for reading. ^^**

 **JSYvanilla**

 **(13/03/2016)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami sama-sama terdiam semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu tidak sengaja bertemu ditempat ini. Tempat yang membuat banyak kenangan antara aku dengannya.

"Sakura." aku menoleh, menatap Naruto yang memandang danau. "Jangan menghindar dariku karena masalah ini." ia menatapku dalam dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Ya, memang benar. Tidak seharusnya aku menjauhi Naruto seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya aku menghindari Naruto seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga, aku bersalah dalam hal ini. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan cinta tumbuh dalam hatinya.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu." Ia menjeda perkataannya. "Baru kali ini aku merasakan cinta yang begitu mendalam." Lanjutnya kemudian tertawa halus sambil memejamkan matanya.

Aku menghela napas pelan, lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingku sambil menatap matanya "Kita bisa menjadi sahabat, jika kau mau." Ia tersenyum menatapku, lalu menyatukan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku.

Yah, menjadi sahabat tidak buruk juga kan?


End file.
